runaway bride!
by shadow in the basement
Summary: my version of the film runaway bride altered quite a lot, to suit my plans! main paring setoxserenity...very slight dukexserenity, and evven less tristanxserenity! plz R&R i really suck at summaries! the first two chappies are really short but that's j
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Bride!

Chapter one – remembering!

3 years ago!

It was a beautiful summers afternoon, the day Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler were supposed to be married.

Serenity's POV!

I was walking slowly towards my husband to be, my long silky white dress danced softly around my ankles.

My medium length auburn hair swayed gracefully down my back in neat tight curls.

I wore very little makeup and a big smile.

I glanced around me seeing everyone's smiling faces, my big brother Joey was smiling brightly with tears in his eyes, I don't remember ever seeing him look as happy as he did then.

I then looked to my father who was sat three seats away from Joey. And for the first time in a long time he was wearing a nice neat suit, cleanly shaven and even had a small smile placed on his chapped lips, I couldn't help but smile wider when seeing this.

I looked on the opposite side where all of my friends were, I almost laughed when I saw Tea squashing Yugi and crying hysterically into his small chest, looking closer I saw a small blush on Yugi's face – I always knew they had a thing for each other.

I saw Mai out of the corner of my eye winking at me.

I think I even saw Mokuba and his brother, but I can't be sure why Kaiba would be at my wedding so I just shook it off, and looked up at Tristan.

As I approached him, everything suddenly felt wrong.

When I finally reached him I quickly turned to the left and made a run for it, everything from then on was a blur I could hear people shouting for me to come back, but I ignored them and kept on running.

That was the day I realized I never loved Tristan Taylor more than a friend…

Okay… that was a short chapter I no, but there really wasn't much more I could add to it!

Well I really hope you like my new story! (Obviously I got the idea after watching runaway bride the other night… I've seen it more than once and I only got the SxS idea now!)

Please review and tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be posted in a few days – I've already written it! (it's actually a lot shorter…but the one after that is longer!)

(I normally update new chapters after I've got 5 reviews. 1, I don't want to be updating some story that sucks! 2, I'm working on more than one story (I've got major writers block on prince Kaiba!) 3, HOMEWORK! 4, not aloud on fan fiction. The list goes on and is really boring.''

See ya!

BlUeEyEs89


	2. Chapter 2

okay. i have no idea what happened. i swear i updated this chapter before! well here it is again. and i'm also updating chapter 3.

so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2 – Out with the old, in with the new.

Okay so it's been three years, since my let's just say 'screw up'.

I'm now 23 years old, and in love!

In three weeks I'll be getting married.

Not just to anyone, but to Duke Devlin.

I've known Duke for years, I can still remember when he and Tristan used to try and impress me all the time during high school.

Of course it never worked.

I just thought him to be a cute friend. I always thought I would get married to Tristan.

Well that was until I left Tristan literally crying at the alter. Of course, I felt bad. I still do now. It's just that I want to marry someone I know I can trust, someone I can love forever and someone who can care for me the way I care for them – I always thought that person was Tristan. But when I turned to look at him, for some unknown reason I was expecting to see someone else stood there, that was when I realized he wasn't the one for me.

He and I are still good friends. It took a lot to get him to forgive me. But I managed it eventually, I don't know how but I did!

How did I hook up with Duke? I don't know it just sort of happened. Everyone's happy about it though, especially Joey. They all believe Dukes the one for me, in fact so do I. Leaving no reason for me to back out – which I wouldn't, I no I love Duke with all my heart – nothings going to change that…or so I thought!

* * *

ifyou review to this could you tell me if i had added this chapter before. because i really thought that i had.

thankyou for reading and enjoy chapter 3. which i tell you is much longer than this one and the third.

BlUeEyEs89


	3. Chapter 3

here it is. chapter 3!

enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3 – shopping and Kaiba!

* * *

Serenity's POV!

I woke up slowly and groggily rub my eyes. I sit up and stretch until my back makes a satisfying cracking noise, turning my head to the left slightly I look at my clock.

Recalling what it was I had to do today I miserably forced myself out of my nice warm bed and into the chilly atmosphere.

I shiver slightly due to the cold and put my long thick dressing gown on. I walk tiredly to the window and open the curtains, presenting the snow that flittered through the air gracefully and softly landing on objects all over the place.

I smile slightly to myself. I love the snow; winter is my favorite time of year. I've always wanted to get married in the winter. Fortunately I am getting married in the winter in three weeks actually and I'm really looking forward to it.

I turn away from the window and stroll to the bathroom. '_I really need a warm shower, that should wake me up a bit… it may even give me more enthusiasm to actually go to the mall!" _I thought to myself.

I don't really like the mall, mainly because I don't like crowds, I'm not really a people person – I prefer to keep to myself. '_Kind of like Kaiba…'_

"What the hell?" I say aloud shocked.

'_Why did he of all people stroll into my thoughts… I shouldn't be thinking about him ever!' _I think slightly annoyed at myself.

'_What was it that made me think about him… I haven't seen him for something like three years!' _I ponder.

Shaking my head, I step into the bathroom…

* * *

The mall!

* * *

Serenity's POV!

Okay I'm here for one reason, and one reason only… to find Duke the perfect wedding present, when I've found it I can get the hell out of this place!

I stride as fast as I could through the crowded Mall, everywhere I looked there were people, I only just got in here and I'm already getting Closter- phobic!

Finding a not so crowded corridor, I went down there and stopped.

"What the hell can I get him?" I say aloud desperately wanting to get out of here.

I hear footsteps coming my way; I turn to see someone I actually recognized.

He was tall dark and handsome, with beautiful blue eyes – he doesn't seem to have spotted me yet.

I just stand there staring at him – he doesn't look too happy…at all.

He stops and sits on a bench not to far from where I'm standing, and lifts up his briefcase taking out a laptop.

All this seems familiar to me, but I just can't think of his name.

I nervously approach him not stopping until I was more or less three feet away from him.

"…Hi?" I say shyly.

I waited a while thinking there would be no response, finally when I was about to give up and walk away he says something.

"Move you imbecile!" He says his typing not faltering, he didn't even look up.

"…H-Huh?" I ask confused.

He stopped typing and slammed the laptop shut.

"I. Said. Move. You're. In. My. L…" he didn't finish the sentence, because he looked up at me, and for a moment his cold icy eyes showed me he was shocked. But the shock was gone almost as quickly as it came.

He stood up to his full height which was a lot taller than me, and glared down.

"Wheeler?" he asked slightly confused, as if he wasn't sure if it was actually me.

"y-yes?" I say slowly getting more and more frightened.

His glare increased at my stutter.

And them my eyes widened an abnormal amount when I realized who I was stood in front of… I knew instantly that it was a mistake in walking up to him.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there in some sort of daze.

"Kaiba?" I whispered quietly to myself – but he heard me and snapped back into reality.

He blinked twice and stood up straight, he grunted at me, picked up his briefcase and just left. There was no dog comment, no insult, he just left…

There must be something wrong with him…

Without another thought I started walking in the same direction. Not intentionally, it's just that Kaiba gave me a great idea as to what to buy for Duke.

Walking into the most expensive watch shop in all Domino I look around at all the wonderful things I could buy. But I know exactly what I want to get him – a pocket watch.

Walking downstairs into the more expensive sections, I start looking longingly at all the beautiful engraved pocket watches that are on display.

* * *

Seto's POV!

As I walk into the nearest watch shop. I instantly go downstairs to the more expensive selections.

'Damn Mokuba. If he hadn't broken his pocket watch, I wouldn't be in this mess.' I thought angrily to myself. I could have been doing more important things like running my company. 

Looking around I notice a familiar figure. Wheeler. I smirk to myself "this aught to be interesting." I say to myself mischievously.

Slyly I walk up behind her. Fortunately she doesn't notice.

"oh Wheeler? Who are you thinking of buying such an expensive item for? It can't possibly be Taylor. Because as far as I remember you dumped the poor boy at the alter."

She froze as soon as I opened my mouth.

When I had finished speaking she spun around to face me. Anger evident over her somehow beautiful features. '_Oh dear god. I do NOT think Wheeler is at all attractive. An I NEVER will'_

"For you information MR KAIBA! I'm buying this pocket watch for my future husband." She said while pointing out the pocket watch that just so happens to be exactly the same as mine.

I smirked. But she's not finished yet. " and what do you mean you REMEMBER me dumping Tristan at the alter…unless…" she trailed off her face draining it's blood leaving her completely pale with shocked eyes.

"unless I was there?" I finish for her.

She just stood there blinking at me. "Wheeler I WAS at your wedding for goodness sake!" I spat out.

"…Why? I thought you hated me?" She asked bewildered.

"Wheeler. I do hate you. I was there because I was forced by Mokuba. Nothing else."

"…Oh." Was all she said.

"So then Wheeler, which of your brothers friends are you planning on dumping at the alter next?" I ask smirking. And trying to hold back the laughter.

Her face boiled up again. I'm loving this. "What do you mean which of my brothers friends am I planning on dumping at the alter?"

I sigh. "it's obvious what I meant."

"no tell me what you meant!" she attempted demanding.

"If you can't figure it out for yourself I'm not telling you what I meant. Now tell me, who's the unlucky man?" I ask. Once again flashing her a smirk.

"I have you know. Duke is a very lucky man to have me. It's people like you that would never be able to have me. I'm much to good for you." She bit back in response.

This angered me. I can feel my rage coming to the surface. "don't underestimate me Wheeler. I know more about your love life than even you do. And I'm so positive your going to dump him the same way you did Tristan, that I'm even willing to bet on it." I hissed furiously centimeters away from her face.

"you and I both know you don't love Duke as a husband. Let alone a boyfriend. Your only marrying him to make your brother happy!" I said knowingly.

With that, tears formed in her eyes. She looked down and started shaking. And without any warning she just stormed past me pushing me out of the way. I looked after her small figure as she ran up the stairs and out the door and into the rain.

I felt bad. I felt really bad. the moment I saw her tears I just wanted to hug her close and kiss her. There is defiantly something wrong with me.

Turning back to the pocket watches in front of me I pay for the repairs and walk out of the shop.

The rain's so heavy that I'm soaked instantly. Looking left I see a small figure lying on the floor not to far away. I knew immediately who it was. Wheeler.

Feeling the guilty pang in my heart once again I approach her.

Kneeling down I touch her back. She spins her head in my direction so fast I thought it was going to fall off. Her hair was stuck to her tear stricken face. And the rain making It worse.

Her eyes were full of hurt. And I know it's all my fault.

"Go away Kaiba." She chokes out between sobs.

"no." at that her eyes turned from hurt to confusion. Without thinking I turned her around and pulled her close to me in a strong protective embrace. She stiffened at first but after a few moments she relaxed and returned the hug. Making me stiffen and realize what I am doing.

"what the hell? I hate this girl. Why am I comforting her? I DON'T COMFORT ANYONE BUT MOKUBA! But I don't want to let go. Her small body feels right. What am I thinking I should just push her away and move on."

But all I managed to let out was one whispered word.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: and there you have it chapter 3. Finally! Wahoo! Come on admit it. That was a long chapter and you know it! (well compared to the others anyway) I'll start working on chapter 5. 


End file.
